The Fourth Quarter Quell
by Camila Hemsworth
Summary: On the hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that trust is what took you to the ruins, we will slip the amount of tributes with The Factions Nation: A society we trusted in the past, a society that betrayed us. And Katniss Everdeen is the only one who'll represent District 12.
1. Chapter 1

[Corrected]

Hey!

Here's the first chapter of my crossover. It's the first one, and this chapter is really "soft" because it's all about Katniss and blah blah blah. I just hope you enjoy it.

I want to clear out that my mother tongue isn't English (it's Spanish), so I'd appreciate if you tell me if I had any spelling mistake or something like that so I can fix it as soon as I can.

PS. It's an 'AU' where Katniss's 16 years old.

**Summary:** On the hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that trust is what took you to the ruins, we will slip the amount of tributes with The Factions Nation: A society we trusted in the past, a society that betrayed us. And Katniss Everdeen is the only one who'll represent District 12.

* * *

**THE FOURTH QUARTER QUELL**

_Factions before blood?_

_That won't work here._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Time is infinite, so the years go by… but not alone. They pass with wars, celebrations, deaths, new lives. Without all these aspects, time wouldn't pass.

Seconds turn into minutes. Minutes become hours. Hours join and form days, which form weeks, months, years… decades.

One hundred years ago, something terrible happened. One of the worst tragedies in our history.

The Dark Days. The Rebellion.

They hit us all where it hurts the most, but it doesn't matter. Not anymore. One hundred years is enough to forget, or at least my father used to say that… but the Capitol doesn't want us to forget, I think it still wants to remind us that we are its puppets ―that it will always control us.

Tonight, the rules of the Fourth Quarter Quell will be announced.

The previous ones were massive killings as usual: in the first one, the tributes were reaped by votes, they doubled the amount of tributes in the second one… and they reaped the remaining victors in the 75th games.

That last Quarter Quell was… disgusting.

I'm sitting among the dinner table, looking at my sister while she's looking for the TV remote. My mother's sitting next to me, eating an apple I brought from the woods this morning. Her hands are shaking and make me nervous.

Prim takes seat at my left, presses the main control's button and the TV turns on.

The great seal of the Capitol shines across the room, and my mother shudders. The symbol turns on itself four times, until a sudden image dazzles us. I narrow my eyes, because the colours are too shiny for me. I look to my left and my little sister's covering her eyes with her tiny arms.

The Capitol in all its glory leaves, and we can see a man with fiery hair and a red glimmering outfit ―suit―, exaggerated smile and huge white teeth: Caesar Flickerman.

He must be around 70 years old but he still looks as young as when he was 40. Caesar slides across the stage, joking and laughing with the crowd. He always does that and people love him because of his humor ―he tries to make the games don't seem as cruel as they really are.

I wonder what he injects to himself to avoid getting older… But of course, he's a Capitol citizen, so I guess he has medicines for everything you can think about. He might have gone through many surgeries, too.

"We should stop joking and get into the point. Get a little bit more serious…" he says, sitting on a huge armchair in the middle of the stage. "This year, we celebrate the Fourth Quarter Quell." His tone isn't cheerful, but people keep clapping.

I don't think there could be any reason to _celebrate_, but people who live there see the Games as entertainment not like us ―the ones who live in the districts, the ones who starve.

"One hundred years… Wow, that's a lot of time. And that's why our dearest President McMillan will introduce us the rules for this special year through that box," he points at the boy who's holding a golden chest. Caesar sighs, looks at the sky and smiles again. "Hopefully, these Games will be pretty interesting, don't you think, folks?"

The audience stands and claps him, until he touches his left ear. Caesar Flickerman smiles again, but he does a gesture with his hand, ordering to sit down and stay quiet.

"I've just been informed that our President is ready. Let's give a warm welcoming to our President Emolee McMillan!" He bows and the cameras focus on a woman with blue suit, standing behind a podium.

Her light brown hair highlights her green eyes, although they don't show joy and they look like if they haven't got emotions. The features of her face are deep and make her look even more fearsome than she's supposed to be.

She's forty years old, and she took place after the mysterious death of President Snow about two decades ago. Yes, she's extremely young for the job, but people say our nation is better now than two decades ago.

Anyway, I don't think like them.

She approaches the microphone and raises one hand, making everybody keep quiet.

"In the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children died because of their own violence, the districts had to hold elections and vote for the tributes that were going to represent them," she says.

I take the glass of water that's in front of my, and drink it. I can't imagine all these people, choosing to send their children into the Arena…

I can imagine how hard that could be… Or maybe not. Perhaps people just voted randomly, but all those tributes might have felt betrayed by their district because they were literally sent to the slaughter.

"On the fiftieth anniversary, "she continues "as a reminder that two rebels were killed for every citizen of the Capitol, all the districts sent twice tributes as usual."

The victor of these games was from our district. Haymitch Abernathy. I can't imagine how I could fight against other 47 tributes… And he was my age, and he won.

"In the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder that even its strongest members weren't rivals for the power of the Capitol, the tributes where selected from the group of victors."

Haymitch Abernathy died in that year. Since then we were without mentor (although the other one didn't use to do anything) until 10 years ago, when a 18-yeal-old boy, Albert Tomble, won the 90th Hunger Games.

He's some kind of playboy and I hate him a little bit too much.

President McMillan invites the boy to step forward. She puts her hand into the box and removes the envelope that contains this year's rules, marked with the number **_100_**. She puts her fingers under the flap and pulls out a square of paper. Without hesitations, she reads: "On the hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that trust is what took you to the ruins, we will slip the amount of tributes with…**_The Factions Nation."_**

Most women in the audience cover their mouths with heir skinny hands, and men look down, looking like if they were sorry for the tributes who were sent this time. The President closes the envelope back and looks straight to the camera. "That's it," she says after a long silence. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

The transmission is cut, after showing Caesar Flickerman's surprise face and the way he falls, unconscious.

Prim looks at me, raising an eyebrow, but I keep concentrated in the rainy screen. My mother takes my hand.

"That means they won't choose us, right?" Prim whispers, half smiling.

"Yes." I say, dropping my mother's hand with abhorrence. "They'll only choose 12 from our districts, which mean 12 from_ them_." When I say that, Prim's smile even wider. "I had read at school that they are divided in five districts… I mean factions. We don't know much more about them."

I swallow and stand up.

"What does that mean?" asks my mother, confused, after I reject her hand.

"That the ones who'll be selected, will be forced to make an alliance with one of them., I guess." Their faces show that they don't understand me, I notice in their blue eyes. "They say they betrayed us, that they were a district. Although one day, they decided to become independent, hundreds of years ago. Many time before the Dark Days. Through lies, they freed themselves behind the Capitol's back, so the Capitol killed many of them. They hate us as much as we do… because we _trusted_ them when we tried to get independent…"

"…which means none of the alliances will be durable," Prim interrupts me, with tears filling her eyes. My mother tries to approach her, but I hold her against my chest first.

"They won't choose you Prim, okay? It's your first year… We better go to sleep now," she nods, so I take her hand and turn to our room. My mother's eyes meet mine. "Goodnight."

"Night…" she whispers, rubbing her hands.

Prim tucks in our bed and Buttercup jumps over her, slipping between the sheets. She hugs him and I sigh, looking away. I kiss her forehead before she's asleep. I go to the window and watch the moon.

I think about what happened today, the announcing of the rules…

For a long time, I've heard stories about the Factions Nation. It's said that, like us, they're divided into five districts, called factions, but they are governed by representatives of each of those factions. Some people say there are factions that are specialists in fighting, the peaceful ones, the intelligent, the honest and the_ boring_ ones. But those are pure legends, because no one has gotten into their area for some reason I unknown.

But I am sure they'll have their own careers, and they'll win this.

I start feelings tired, so I decide to lie in the tiny space that Prim left in hour bed.

I close my eyes and try to sleep… Gladly, everything turns black quickly.

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

* * *

Spelling? Grammar? Mistakes? Something to tell me? An opinion?

It doesn't bother at all!

Camila.


	2. Chapter 2

[Corrected]

Here I am presenting you Chapter 2 (which is the Quell or Reaping day). And _DON'T FREAK OUT_, Tobias appears in CH4 (and yes, I prefer calling him TOBIAS than FOUR).

Until Chapter 3, things don't change a lot… but CH4 is like _the bomb_.

I want to clear that my mother tongue isn't English (it's Spanish), so I'd love if you tell me if I had any spelling mistake or something like that so I can fix it as soon as I can.

PS. It's an 'AU' where Katniss's 16 years old.

**Summary:** On the hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that trust is what took you to the ruins, we will slip the amount of tributes with The Factions Nation: A society we trusted in the past, a society that betrayed us. And Katniss Everdeen is the only one who'll represent District 12.

* * *

**THE FOURTH QUARTER QUELL**

_Factions before blood?_

_That won't work here._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Everything happens too quickly. It seems like last night President McMillan announced the new rules, but today's the Reaping.

Why? Why do we need this? Why do we need to face this game, this torture? I don't understand and never will.

I think you learn something in one hundred years, you know. But it looks like the Capitol thinks we hadn't. I'm pretty sure they think the districts still want to start another revolution; but we will never do that because one went wrong and we don't want to keep losing people.

I'm lying in the ground, brushing the grass with my fingers. Its green looks brighter than as usual and the blue of the sky is relaxing. I close my eyes while the wind strokes my face and my cheeks blush.

I have this feeling that today… something big will happen.

"Anyway, I don't think they'll kill us so quickly, you know. Those one, the Dauntless, maybe could kill people easily, but those ones who dress yellow? Ha! I don't think so." Gale starts talking about them, our _enemies_. And that's weird, because it's the first time he does in weeks.

"Weren't we talking about fishing in the lake?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow. I sit properly and look at him.

"Think this," he says, and his eyes shine "I won't say they are like squirrels, but those ones _MUST_ be easy to kill, right? Maybe the _fighters_ could be more difficult, but I guess they'll play with the careers so they'll end up killing each other."

"You're talking like if they were animals!" I say, this time laughing. He stares at me, in silence. "What?"

"You haven't laugh like this for a while, you know…" Gale shakes his head, grinning. "… and I am talking seriously."

"Oh, C'mon! And then you'll sell their meat to the peacekeepers?"

"Well… That's a good question…" He touches his chin, like if he were looking for an answer. "I don't think so. I'd rather give their meat to Greasy Sae. She could make delicious soups with their eyes!"

I hit his arm and we laugh. My laugher sounds weird, not as usual. Maybe it's because of the fact that we are joking with something so serious. I fall on the ground, grabbing Gale's right arm with me. We stare at each other for a while, still laughing. I sigh and Gale stands up, rubbing his hands.

The silence it's inevitable when he thinks how to say something important… or when something awkward happened.

"Aren't you… afraid?"

I stand next to him, after taking my bow from the ground. "Of what?" Gale?_ Afraid_? What's going on?

"They'll select one girl_ or_ one boy. There aren't many possibilities but… What if―?"

"Gale, they won't, okay? They won't choose us." I stroke his arm. "Come on. We have to go home and get ready for the Square. I want to see your best shirt." I wink at him and he giggles.

We start running through the trees, carrying all the wild turkeys we hunt.

Several hours later, I'm standing in front of the mirror looking straight into my reflection.

So, that's me… the tiny, dark haired girl with light grey eyes. I'm wearing one of my mother's old dresses. It's blue and beautiful, not like me. She says I look gorgeous, but I don't think so. She knows I'm angry, and I'll never change my mind about her, not after what happened after dad's death.

I swallow while she braids my hair.

"Don't be selfless. You're more than just beautiful, Katniss. You're stunning…"

When she finishes, I run off from the room. I can't stand her. I can't stand the way she tries to convince me that she changed. I can't stand her sadness because I can't stand her and she knows that. I just… I can't stand everything she does now, because any of her _new acts_ will change what happened in the past.

I'm about to run away when I remember I've to take Prim with me. I turn around and find her, sitting near the table. "We have to go." I say.

"I know," she sighs and stands up. She's wearing some of my old clothes: a white shirt and a skirt "and maybe I should say bye to–".

"We have to hurry up, Prim!" I take her hand and open the door "Bye, mum!" I yell, and I climb down the outdoor stairs, carrying Prim with me. She almost falls but I grab her arms in the right moment.

Gale is leaning against the railing of the stairs. He turns around, arms crossed, and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" he asks, taking Prim's hand, trying to stabilize her.

"I almost fell…" she whispers quietly. Her cheeks blush. "Maybe I should dig a hole and die in it!" Prim covers her face and Gale looks at me. He grins, trying to contain his laugh… and so do I.

"Let's go, Prim," he says, and they start walking among the dirt road. I stay a few meters behind them, staring at my home. It's dark, sad, lonely… just like my mother. Every single time I look at it, all those dark memories come back and hit me.

I shake my hand, trying to release my mind from those horrible thoughts, and walk behind them.

Prim asks Gale if Rory was coming or if he was sick. He just answered: "He decided to go with our mum."

The muscles of his back tense. He's angry, and maybe we shouldn't ask him more about that, so I look at my sister and press a finger against my lips and she understands she has to keep quiet.

I walk faster until I'm finally near them, and Gale takes my hand. I stare at our hands: they're holding like if we were an old married couple. I look away, biting my lip while my cheeks blush like Prim's a few minutes ago. I giggle, nervous.

It's weird. We're just friends, but our actions make people think we are… more. And that's hilarious… because of course I don't like him.

I don't, right?

We get to the Square and Gale wishes us good luck before leaving. I hold Prim's hand and take her to her area. Then, I place in mine. She was really worried about the Reaping, she was worried about the people from the other nation.

Everything happens too quickly.

The Mayor gives his annual talk about the Games, the Dark Days and says _we should thank the Capitol for everything_. I can hear Gale's internal laugher. Effie Trinket, the escort, appears with her old pink wig and smiles and laughs about everything that Albert Tomble, the only victor remaining from our district, says and does.

She slips her hand into our new crystal bowl and takes a name.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor…" starts saying, "_PRIMROSE EVERDEEN_!"

I swallow but this… this can't be happening. No. It can't.

It's impossible.

It's just… unthinkable.

My sister steps forward between all the other little girls. She swallows and starts walking… walking to her death. Walking to that weird 50-year-old lady…

I just run after her, because I lose control of my actions. I just feel my instinct to protect her. I wonder how I manage to get so close to her because my knees are shaking, my world is falling.

Some peacekeepers take my arms and I gasp, trying to free myself. "_I VOLUNTEER_!" I shout, I desperately want everyone to hear me "I volunteer as tribute."

Effie Trinket's eyes stare at mine, surprised. She looks at the Mayor ―silently asking him if this was right ― and he nods. I try to climb up the stairs, but Prim holds my arms.

"No! No, Katniss! You can't do this!" she screams, sobbing. But I have to go, I _must_. I can't let her go, let her die, I can't just watch her death on TV like most Panem would. I can't let my little sister be taken from me that way.

Everybody turn around to watch us. They are focused in every single move we make.

"Prim," I take her arms away, softly "Let me go." She rounds me with her arms again and I want to cry. But I won't, because I'm strong… or at least I should look like I am.

I don't want to leave her. I don't want to.

And I don't care about my future new _ally_, because I'm doing this for her and I don't care if I don't come back. What really matters is that Prim will be safe and that Gale will be taking care of her in my absence.

"Prim, please…" I whisper trying to hold my tears, and Gale suddenly appears and takes her away. I stare at them while they leave. Prim keeps screaming and he tries to calm her down. Gale eyes find mine and he swallows, then he turns back to Prim again.

My knees are shaking and my hands sweating, horribly.

I breathe deeply and turn to the stage again. I climb the stairs and Effie Trinket holds my hand, taking me to the microphone.

"Would you tell us your name, very first volunteer of District 12?" Her pink eyelashes distract me and I stare at her for a second.

"K―Katniss Everdeen." I say, finally.

"I bet my hat that was your sister, wasn't she?" She smiles and I shiver. I look at the crowd and Gale is kneeling in front of Prim, still trying to calm her down. She hugs him and my mother stares at me. I look away. "Well, this is it, ladies and gentlemen. Now, we have to go."

Everybody does a gesture with their left hands before I leave. They press their three middle fingers from their left hand against their lips, and then they look at me. I look at the crowd, surprised. Why are they doing this? Does anyone really care about me?

Effie Trinket approaches to the microphone again and says "And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I stay silent while we leave to the Justice Building and the cameras follow us.

And everything I can think about is that…

_The odds have never been in my favor._

**END OF CHAPTER 2.**

* * *

Spelling? Grammar? Something you want to ask me about it or tell me? Opinion?

You don't bother me, okay?

Camila.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!(And sorry for the delay).**

**Here's the third chapter of the crossover and I'd like to clear out something:**

**When I said 'AU where Katniss is still 16' It's just wanted to clear that most of the characters are extremely old OR dead (like my poor Haymitch).**

**I hope you like it!**

**Summary:** On the hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that trust is what took you to the ruins, we will slip the amount of tributes with The Factions Nation: A society we trusted in the past, a society that betrayed us. And Katniss Everdeen is the only one who'll represent District 12.

* * *

**THE FOURTH QUARTER QUELL**

_Factions before blood?_

_That won't work here._

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Take this with you, Katniss," says Madge. She takes her golden pin and puts it in my hand, closing my fingers around it. "It'll give you luck."

I raise my eyebrows because the little flying bird is heavier than I thought it was. I open my mouth, I want to thank her for this, but words just don't want to come out.

"But it's yours," I whisper, staring at it. Madge grins and puts it on my dress.

"Not anymore. Now is yours, Katniss. And promise me you'll have it in the Arena," I shake my head and try to pull her hand away.

"Madge, I…" but I still can't find the words I need but I can't accept it because I'm sure Madge loves it because she is always wearing it.

"It was my aunt's."

I notice some kind of pain in her look when she says that. Then I remember: Madge's aunt was part of one of the Quarter Quells. No, definitely, I can't keep it.

"It's yours! I refuse to accept this, Madge. It's more important for you and…" I try to give it back to her but she laughs. I raise an eyebrow and stop talking for a second, waiting for an answer.

"You'll need it more than me."

Sadly, time is over and a peacekeeper knocks the door. I turn back to the door and Madge hugs me. I swallow and some tears fall from Madge's eyes. "Good luck, Katniss"

As she walks away, I sit down on the black velvet sofa. I try to breathe deeply, to keep calm, think in pretty things…

The Woods are pretty. There it's quiet, pacific… and everything is green, my favourite colour. Yes, I can think in the woods, the only place where I feel free. The place where I smile. The place where I could forget real life. The place where I spend time with…

"Gale!" I gasp as soon as he gets in to the room and the door closes behind him. I practically jump from the couch and run to his arms. I press my face against his chest as he rounds me with his strong arms. I nail my short nails into his back.

"It's okay, Catnip," he whispers, stroking the top of my head with his chin. "You had to do this… for Prim" Gale adds, and his voice shakes at the end. I can feel the way he's trying to also convince himself.

I nod and we sit down, in silence. He stares at me for a while and I try to focus on the present, not in the past: not in my little sister's screams, not in my crying mother, not in our last minutes, in our farewell.

I blink tears out of my eyes and Gale strokes my shoulder. "Don't, okay? Don't cry. You're not weak enough to do that. You're tough as a rock, and you have to show _them_ that."

_Them. _The tributes that will be sorted from the Factions Nation. Right… I haven't thought about them even once since the Reaping finished. I forgot I'll have to spend my last days with one of _them_, and I'll have to fight some at the Arena. I totally forgot that…

Some of them are strong; _they_ were trained to fight (like the careers) in a violent life (at least that's what people have been saying in our district). But a woman said we shouldn't care about those: she said we should care about the smart ones. _They _call themselves _Erudite_ and she said _they_ might look stupid with their glasses, but she was sure _they _have enough knowledge to know how to use a sword without even have ever taken one in their whole lives.

Greasy Sae is a pretty wise lady.

When they showed them on screen (two weeks ago), I realized they weren't ruled by a president: they have people who represent every faction, and also a Council but it's conformed by most of grey-wear people, just like I heard at school.

Sae said _they_ betrayed us in the Rebellion or something like that. _They_ used to be a district, but_ they_ wanted more power, so they lied to the Capitol. _They_ got their own politicians there, and _they_ used their intelligence to put all the Capitol Citizens on their side.

They knew how to give speeches and make people **_trust them_**.

Capitol-born politicians did, and they took advantage on that… and started a Rebellion against the Capitol themselves.

Oh, but the "_smart"_ Faction's Nation lost many people when they did that. Many of them died, and some blamed that violence and start a new district inside them before they became a whole new country. Others blamed the ignorance of the people who joined the plan. Some blamed the lack of bravery, the cowards who didn't fight back. Some blamed the ones who cared more about their safety than the rest… and the final group blamed how dishonest some of them acted.

That way, the old District 14 became a brand new "Panem" with their own districts (sorry, they call them factions) inside.

What's even worse? A few districts took their idea and they became rebellious many decades later… and they asked the Factions Nation for some help… but that's another story, a story most of us now.

"Your family will be safe with me. You remember our pact, don't you?"

"Of course I do," I nod and he takes my hand. "I guess this is goodbye…" I murmur.

"No, it isn't. You'll come back. I don't care how, but you'll come back," his confidence makes me grin. I laugh and he sighs, tired. I look away and bite my lip. Whole new tears run down my cheeks as I think about that, about the idea that I might not be back and see Prim again.

"What if you need a new hunting partner in a few weeks?" I say at loud, when I should had probably kept that to myself. Gale approaches to me and cleans my face with his shirt.

"I won't because you'll be here." We stare at each other for a few seconds but then he frowns. "No matter what, don't ally your partner. It doesn't matter if he's 12 years old as Prim or if he's 18 and hasn't got a leg. Just… don't risk your life when you've already done that for _her_."

I nod, furious. "I am not _so_ stupid," I hiss, and he laughs, patting my shoulder.

"I know. I know you're not, Catnip."

The door opens. "You've to go, kid" says the peacekeeper and Gale stands up. I do the same but hug him. I don't want Gale to leave, not right now. I know those damn 3 minutes have just ended but… "Come on! Time is _over_!"

"Promise me you'll take care of them, Gale!" The peacekeeper takes his away from me and I can feel the desperation running throw my veins, so I take him from his wrist. "_PLEASE_!"

"You know I will! Katniss, remember I–"

The door closes. The ending of that sentence will never be known.

And that was my last talk with Gale. Three minutes that felt like seconds.

* * *

…

* * *

The boarding of the train was depressing. In a different way as all the past years, I was the only tribute, so I had to climb the stairs alone. Quickly, when the door closed behind me and Albert Tomble and Effie Trinket were already inside, I turned around and looked at the crowd through the door's window.

Prim was on someone's shoulders, and they were running to the train, between the crowd. When she was closer, I could notice that Gale was carrying her. Prim found me easily and she pointed at me, crying. I pressed my hand against the glass and looked at them, following the car as it started moving.

I wanted to leave that place. I wanted to be at home with both of them…

Albert, my mentor, touched my shoulder and he told we had to leave to the dining-room; but I refused and watched how my sister and Gale were turning into small points as we were further from them.

I pressed my forehead on the circle window just for a few seconds, analyzing what Gale gestured with his lips: "Good luck".

A few hours later, I'm sitting in front of the screen, on a red and soft sofa. I'm still wearing my mother's blue dress. Tomble is sitting next to me: he's wearing a green suit that highlights his soft green eyes and his brown hair. He exchanges glances with Effie, who's still wearing her old pink wig.

She looks so old now… People say she used to look happier when Haymitch Abernathy was still alive. They used to argue, but it looks like they were friends…

What if they were more?

Albert turns on the TV and I stare at the Capitol's seal, like when President McMillan announced the rules: that night, I promised Prim she wasn't coming here… and she didn't.

"I guess we have to watch their Reapings," says Albert and I raise an eyebrow at him. "They've already been sorted. They are just 5 districts, so there are two of them who have three tributes instead of just two." He clears with throat, but he coughs more, so he has to drink some water.

"Were they able to volunteer?" I ask him in a very low voice. Effie nods.

"I heard some did," she adds, taking a biscuit from a red-haired girl's tray.

I relax my back and breathe slowly. I turn to my mentor, who's still fighting with his coughing. "Can they watch our Reapings too?"

He shakes his head and clears his throat. Finally, he could beat his rebellious cough. "They don't usually watch TV, they don't need it… and President McMillan cleared that their partners have to be a surprise to them," he says, cleaning his mouth. "Anyway, Caesar Flickerman is going to sort out who they'll have to work with as he shows this afternoon's Reapings."

"Oh…" is everything I can say. I close my eyes and cross my arms against my chest. I stare at the huge screen as Effie excited exclaims it's starting.

They begin with the ones who dress yellow and red: Amity. They select a girl, whose eyes are as dark as her hair, and a boy who clearly looks younger than her. Caesar sorts and the girl goes to District 8, the boy to District 3.

As being sorted, all the children from that faction were near a huge tree…

I guess they are pretty ecological or something like that.

"Amitys are peaceful. They offered them to give another tribute, but they refused," says my escort.

Then, a boy and a girl are also sorted from ones who dress grey: Abnegation. They are the selfless, the ones who blamed not caring about the community and all that socialist stuff. The girl looks afraid, but the boy looks more terrified than her. He volunteered for a blonde girl with long, blonde hair.

They don't look much alike, but it's obvious they are siblings.

The girl goes to District 5, the boy to District 11.

The black and white ones select a girl and a boy too… none of them volunteers. They just stand up from their seats and walk to the stage, where a man salutes them, but I can notice that he hates what's going on.

"This is unfair," says the girl when she approaches to the microphone.

"Candor," laughs Albert and I turn to him, raising an eyebrow. "They are the honest."

So, the Candor ones are way too sincere. I get it.

She goes to District 1, he goes to District 4.

A tall woman, who has President McMillan's aspect (elegant, serious, pretty), appears on screen after them. She's wearing blue clothes and glasses and her angry look makes me shiver.

"After discussing with our brother faction, Abnegation, we finally agreed we are going to send 3 tributes… after Dauntless volunteered itself to send 3 of them too," she says and their Reaping begins.

Two boys. One girl. District 6, 7 and 10.

"They are smart," my mentor looks at me and I swallow. "Thank God any of them was sorted to be your partner because, personally, I wouldn't trust them." Then he looks at me and shrugs. "Sometimes knowledge beats strength."

I nod and Effie grins at me. "Don't worry, dear. I bet they'll die in the first day."

I turn back to the screen again and a really young man shows up on screen. He has piercings all over his face and has a really sarcastic smile… black outfit. It looks like he's into a cave, I guess, and I can hear people murmuring. He jumps on a table and clears his throat.

"Dauntless, Dauntless initiates and desserts," everyone laughs, the boy too. I think he's about 18, and he must be their leader… but he's way younger than the rest. He does a gesture with his hand and everyone calms down and stays in silence. "Well, as you know, Panem want us to join their cruel Games. Of course they still hate us because we split up from… but we wanted freedom because we are…"

"_DAUNTLESS!_" the crowd yells.

"Exactly, and we volunteered for three tributes because we are…"

"_DAUNTLESS!_"

"And we are going to fight against them to get back home because we are…"

"_DAUNTLESS! DAUNTLESS! DAUNTLESS!_"

The camera focuses on another boy, who has his arms crossed and looks distant. He's from them, of course… but he doesn't look as excited as all the young men around him. They focus on their leader again and he grins, "You don't look very amused, Four…" he laughs "I bet you're afraid to be chosen, don't you?"

So, they call a boy… 'Four'? Well, it looks like these people have weird names. Anyway, this boy called Four laughs sarcastically and the boy on the table rolls his eyes. "Whatever, we should start sorting!" he claps his hands and the crowd gets crazy again and screams and laughs and… Their behavior seems disgusting, or at least for me it is.

First, a girl is called and her eyes go wide… A boy and a girl, who looks older than her, grab her arms. The boy begs her to stay, I think… "Don't be such a coward, Lynn!" her leader says, so she walks to him.

That girl is sent to District 9.

And that leaves 2 and 12 left. _District 12_. I knew it.

When the next tribute is called, it's a boy, but another one volunteers: shiny dark hair and mischievous smile. His name is Peter… I cross my fingers, begging the odds to not make him my partner… and hopefully he's the new partner of the girl from District 2.

Again, that leaves my district left… and one last reaping. Their leader takes the last tesserae and grins, the same way that boy Peter did. "I guess your trainee skills will help you, right… Four?"

Everybody turns to the same boy who didn't cheer with them. Some start murmuring… until one of them, a boy who's younger than him, stands up from his chair. "I volunteer for him", he says.

Another one joins the first and yells he wants to volunteer too, and another, and another guy too… Even girls volunteer for him too! But he turns on his heels and raises his right hand and everybody lows their voice. "I don't want any of you to do this for me," he says, and walks to his leader. "I guess God wasn't from my side… Am I wrong, Eric?"

Dauntless leader (now I know his name is Eric) stares at him for a few seconds and nods. "You haven't been very lucky," grins again and they shake hands. "I guess you know you're going to 12," Four raises an eyebrow and Eric laughs. "Well, you know… that means you won't come back because they are the weakest ones and…"

"We will see," the other boy interrupts and Caesar Flickerman appears on screen.

"Nice Reapings… very interesting, I really liked them," he says and then the other districts's Reapings are showed again.

Effie takes the remote from the TV and turns it off, saying that '_it isn't necessary to watch that again_'. Then, she stands up, wishes us a good night and leaves. I look at Albert and he smiles at me. "You won't have problems with fighting him," he says.

"Who?"

"Your partner, darling," he laughs and I raise an eyebrow. If he's trying to be nice I am sure that isn't working with me. "You're a huntress; you could kill him easily if you want to,"

My jaw falls apart. "How do you know that?" I hiss, frowning.

"Being a victor means that you can easily get into the Hob and get some of your favourite food at a really good prize, you know… I was born in the Seam and I hate the butcher's meat," he shrugs and I stand up to leave. "Good night, Katniss."

I turn around and roll my eyes. "Night…"

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
